My Dearest Bear
by jungnari
Summary: "JUNG YUNHO! ITU BUKAN ES KRIM VANILA!" belum bisa bikin summary


Title : My Dearest Bear (jwesonghamnida, judul tidak sesuai cerita)

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M for NC

Genre : romance

Note : semuanya Jaejoong POV

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

Huft, menyebalkan!

Aku menyandarkan badanku pada badan mobil yang beberapa menit lalu aku parkir. Setelah merasa nyaman, kulihat jam tangan Cartier terbaruku. Ayolah, ini hanya jam tangan seharga satu milyar yang aku minta pada beruang mesum itu. Salah sendiri, mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu dia membuatku tidak bisa berjalan!

Oh, masih jam 9.40, itu artinya masih ada 20 menit menuju jam 10. Kulipat kedua tanganku dan melihat kesekitar.

Tungu… apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa adjuma-adjuma ini melihat kearahku?

Aku melihat penampilanku dan sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Tanpa sadar aku mempout kan bibirku dan berfikir tentang penampilanku. Bootsku terlihat masih bagus walau sudah dipakai tiga kali. Jeansku terlihat baik-baik saja, justru kaki jenjangku terlihat indah. Apa karena kaos v-neck yang aku padukan dengan jaket kulit keluaran LV? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah.

Apa ada masalah dengan mobilku?

Setelah melihat mobil Lamborghini yang dibelikan beruang mesum itu bulan lalu, sepertinya tidak ada masalah.

Tunggu! Apa ada sesuatu dengan wajahku?

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasku, cermin hello kitty pink ku. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Bibirku tetap merah, tidak terlihat satu pun jerawat atau noda hitam. Kacamata Gucci ku juga terlihat sempurna.

Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi, masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum jam 10. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan. Sebelum keluar mobil, kupastikan sekali lagi tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku.

Perfect!

Seharusnya aku pergi ke salon untuk merawat tubuhku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus terlihat menawan di depan beruang mesum itu. Jangan sampai yeoja gatal di luar sana berhasil merebut perhatian beruang mesumku. NO NO NO! BIG NO!

_You've got the wrong number_

_You've got the wrong number_

_I'm sorry you've got the wrong number_

_So don't …_

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ne, aku sekarang sudah ada di sekolahan"

".."

"Ne ne ne, aku tau kau sibuk. Konsentrasi dengan operasimu"

"…"

"Ne, aku mengerti, annyeong"

Kalian tau aku berada dimana?

Yaaaa.. aku berada di sekolah milik keluarga Jung. Jika kalian pernah melihat BBF pasti kalian tau bagaimana sekolah ini, karena syuting BBF dilakukan di sini.

Kadang aku ingin sekali bertanya, seberapa kaya keluarga beruang mesum itu. Apapun yang aku minta, sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untuk dirinya.

Ah, aku mendengar mereka bernyanyi. Sepertinya kelas akan segera selesai.

"Omma!"

Aku melihat anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun berlari kearahku. Tentu saja 5 tahun, ini bagian taman kanak-kanak.

Anak itu terlihat bahagia dengan tawa yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan kedua tangannya yang terbuka seolah ingin cepat dipeluk.

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Hap

Perempuan di belakangku memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Kenapa perempuan di belakangku? Tentu karena dia omma nya.

Aku hampir terjatuh saat seorang anak tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk kakiku. Sepertinya aku terlalu memerhatikan interaksi anak-ibu di belakangku sampai tidak memperhatikan dia berlari kearahku.

Anak kecil yang masih setia memeluk kakiku tertawa kecil menatapku.

"Hello jagoan! Kenapa tertawa oh?"

"Imo cantik menjemput Inhwan"

Hey, tentu saja dia keponakanku. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak berusia 5 tahun. Kau ingin tau berapa usiaku? 22 tahun. Jadi jangan berfikir anak ini anakku.

Aku menjajarkan badanku dengan nya "Yaaa panggil aku samchon" kucubit pipi tembennya yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, kakak iparku, Park Yoochun.

"Imooooo~" ah menyebalkan, dia pasti memelukku seperti ini untuk merayuku.

"Ja, ayo kita pulang" aku menggendong Inhwan dan berjalan menuju mobil

…

"Omma mu sedang ada operasi, Inhwan~i. Tadi omma menyuruh samchon mengantarmu ke kantor appamu"

Ku lirik Inhwan, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Imo, es krim!"

Aku mengikuti telunjuk Inhwan dan melihat kedai es krim di pinggir jalan.

"Ne, ayo kita beli es krim"

"Yeeeey"

…

"Selamat siang tuan Kim"

"Selamat siang.." aku melihat name tag nya "…Sooyeon sshi". Jujur aku lupa nama sekretaris kedua Yoochun hyung

Aku melihat dia tersenyum malu, senang kah? Ahhh sungguh pesonamu tidak diragukan lagi, Jaejoong. Andai saja dia tau kalau aku tidak hafal namanya.

"Direktur Park masih ada rapat, sebentar lagi mungkin akan selesai."

"Ne, aku akan menunggu."

"Imo, ayo bernyanyi bersama!" Inhwan tetep tidak ingin lepas dari gendonganku. Yaa! Aku bukan ibunya, kenapa dia manja sekali padaku.

"Menyanyi?"

"Neee.. tadi bu guru mengajarkan lagu baru"

_What?! Menyanyikan lagu anak-anak? Di depan sekretaris Yoochun hyung?!_

"Hey boy.." huft aku bernafas lega saat suara Yoochun hyung menyelamatku

"Appaaaaaaa.."

Sekarang lihatlah! Setelah bermanja denganku, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja saat bertemu ayahnya.

"Ya, kenapa wajahmu ha?"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menyipitkan mataku melihat Inhwan yang tertawa digendong ayahnya. "Yaa! Kau meninggalkan samchon setelah bertemu ayahmu, hah"

Bukannya takut, Yoochun ikut tertawa melihat kearahku "Kau terlihat seperti anak lima tahun yang merajuk, Joongie"

"Jaejoong, kau ada disini?"

Aku melihat siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ahh, laki-laki yang masih terlihat berwibawa diusianya yang tidak lagi muda, ayah Yoochun hyung. "Samchon, annyeonghaseyo"

"Annyeong. Kau kesini untuk bertemu Yunho?"

_Yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Yunho?_

"Kami baru saja selesai rapat. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi pasti dia datang kemari"

_Yunho? Rapat? Aigoooo apa Yunho yang dimaksud Yunnie, si beruang mesum?_

_Kenapa kalian terkejut? Aku hanya sedikit lupa jika namanya adalah Yunho. Sejak mengenalnya 6 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah memanggilnya Yunnie. Yaaa walau sesekali aku terang-terangan memanggilnya beruang_

"Joongie?"

_Well, aku tau jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Ingatkan aku jika masih marah padanya._

"Samchon, Yoochun hyung, Inhwan~i.. aku pulang dulu. Annyeonghaseyo"

Setelah memberi salam, aku meninggalkan tempat ini dan sengaja menabrak bahu Yunho yang sedang melihatku dengan smirk nya.

_Selalu saja smirk menyebalkan itu._

…

Kumasuki lift yang kosong, sepertinya cepat pergi dari tempat ini lebih baik.

Seseorang memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum pintu tertutup dan langsung memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Hey, apakah orang ini tidak punya sopan santun?

"Kau masih marah padaku. Boo?"

Aku masih terlalu kesal untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ketahui jawabannya.

Kurasakan pelukannya terasa lebih erat. Huh, dan ciuman di leher ini selalu terasa memabukkan. Ingin sekali aku mendesahkan namanya, tapi egoku terlalu besar untuk memaafkannya secepat ini. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan desahan erotisku.

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih bermain dengan Hiro pagi ini daripada mengurus suamimu, Boo. Kau nakal sekali, oh?"

Aku memang terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak berusia 5 tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku belum menikah bukan?

Dan entah kutukan atau keberuntungan, aku bisa menikah dengan beruang mesum ini tiga bulan yang lalu.

Untuk saat ini aku masih beruntung karena Yunnie hanya memeluk dan mencium leherku. Sepertinya dia masih punya malu karena cctv lift. Kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ini di rumah?

Aku akan berakhir dengan mendesah, meneriakkan namanya, dan sesuatu memenuhi rectumku. Jika parah, mungkin aku akan menjadi tahanan rumah untuk beberapa saat.

Pintu lift terbuka, Yunnie melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tanganku atau lebih tepatnya sedikit memaksaku mengikutinya

"Ya, kita akan kemana?"

Yunnie tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia justru memaksaku duduk di kursi penumpang.

Ini mobilku, Jung!

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa jika aku sudah menjadi seorang Jung, aigooo..

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Tuan Jung?"

"Tentu saja makan siang, Nyonya Jung"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sekalipun Yunnie menjawab dengan tenang, tetap saja ada penekanan saat dia memanggilku Nyonya Jung.

"Masih satu jam lebih sebelum makan siang."

"Memang masih satu jam. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama menghabiskan makan siang dengan istriku"

"Kau harus bekerja sekarang"

"Tidak masalah. Aku pemilik perusahaan, tidak masuk beberapa jam tidak akan membuatku dipecat, Boo"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan tidak sadar mempoutkan bibirku.

Jika tidak sedang marah, mungkin aku akan memeluk dan mencium Yunnie. Tapi untuk saat ini pemandangan di luar terlihat lebih menarik.

…

"Eh? Hotel Jung's corp? Bukankah kau ingin makan siang?" Yaa, walaupun aku masih belum mengerti dan mungkin sedikit mengerti niat Yunnie, tetap saja pertanyaan itu secara alami keluar begitu saja.

"Kau lupa jika restoran hotel ini mempunyai masakan yang enak?"

_Ck, alasan klise. Aku tau arah ke kamar hotel dan restoran hotel, tuan Jung!_

"Ja, masuklah"

Aku berjalan malas ke arah tempat tidur. Kulepaskan jaket kulit, sepatu, dan kacamataku. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan kami lakukan? Aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkahnya. Aku memanggilnya beruang mesum bukan tanpa alasan, kau tau!

Kurebahkan badanku dan melirik ke arah Yunnie yang memesan makan siang kami. Entah apa saja yang dia pesan, aku terlalu malas mendengarnya secara detail. Hanya samar aku dengar "Antarkan satu jam lagi".

Ku putar badanku membelakanginya dan mengambil guling yang terasa pas dibadanku.

Yunnie tidak berbicara lagi, mungkin dia sedang melepas jasnya. Mungkin.. aku tidak tau pasti karena membelakanginya

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku, hem? Mian.." Yunnie memelukku dari belakang. Tangan kirinya melingkar di perutku dan bibirnya mulai menggoda leherku.

Ku angkat guling yang kupeluk untuk menutupi kepalaku. Jujur, aku mulai mendesah.

"Kau pasti sudah berdandan sangat cantik tadi malam. Tapi aku justru membatalkan rencana makan malam kita dan lembur di kantor"

_Euuuggh, tangan Yunnie mulai masuk ke dalam kaosku dan mengusap nipple kiriku. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mulai menciumi telingaku. Damn, ini sangat memabukkan._

"Semalam kau benar-benar mengunci pintu dan membuatku tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tau, Boo? Itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah damaimu saat kau tidur"

_Aaaargh, cubitan di nippleku dan jilatan di leherku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi_

"Dan kau lebih memilih bermain dengan Hiro pagi tadi. Aku melewatkan morning kissmu, Boo. Jika saja tidak ada rapat, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu tahanan kamar hari ini"

_God! Suara Yunnie yang berat, hembusan nafasnya di telingaku, lidahnya yang berputar dileherku, dan tangannya yang mengusap juniorku. Aaarrggggh!_

Sepertinya Yunnie mentertawakanku, aku mendengarnya tertawa. Apa karena tingkahku saat ini? Aku mendiamkannya, tapi tanganku meremas guling yang menutupi kepalaku. Aku yakin dia mendengar desahan yang susah payah aku tutupi dengan guling. Jangan lupakan badanku yang mulai bergetar saat tangannya mengusap juniorku.

…

Dan seorang Jung Yunho memang dengan mudahnya dapat menaklukanan Jung Jaejoong. Kalian tidak percaya? Lihat saja badan kami sekarang telanjang, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih tidur membelakanginya.

Kalian tau? Tingkahku tak ubahnya seorang bitch di depan Yunnie. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan Yunnie dan hanya Yunnie yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

"Ahhhhh.. ahhhhh.. Yuuuuuuuhhhhn.. eeeeeeergggh…"

_Doggy style_. Aaahhhh aku meremas bantal di bawahku. Memejamkan mataku merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diberikan orang lain. Badanku yang maju mundur karena dorongan Yunnie. Aku bisa merasakan suhu badanku mulai meningkat. Rectumku terasa penuh. Memang, ini memang menyakitkan tapi ada kenikmatan yang jauh lebih besar saat junior besar dan panjang Yunnie menyentuh sesuatu di dalam rectumku.

"Jaaeehhhhh.. aaaaahhhhh.. tiigghhhtttt… aaahhhhhhhhhh.."

Aku suka mendengarnya. Desahan Yunnie yang menyebutkan namaku. Aaaahhhh dia semakin teratur menyentuhnya. Aku menyukainya.. aku menyukainya.. aaaaaahhhh…

Aku mulai memutar pinggulku, memberikan kenikmatan lebih utnuknya.

Suara desahan kami yang saling bersautan, gerakan dari tempat tidur yang seirama dengan gerakan liar kami, dan suara becek di belakang tubuhku. Aaaaaarrrggghhh aku menyukainya.

"Yuuunhh.. yuuunhhh.. faaast… fasteeer… aaaarghh…"

Nafasku terasa lebih pendek sekarang. Tangan kanan Yunnie yang sebelumnya memegang pinggangku beralih ke nipple kananku. Tangan kirinya bergerak secara perlahan mengurut juniorku. Hanya mengurut secara lembut, membuatku lebih menikmati kegiatan kami. Ahhhh lidahnya bermain di punggungku, kurasakan remasan tanganku lebih kuat. Mungkin jika bisa berteriak, teriakan bantal itu akan mengalahkan desahan kami.

Yunho menegakkan badanku, membuat aku duduk dipangkuannya. Dadanya bersentuhan langsung dengan punggungku. Sengaja aku gerakan punggungku untuk merangsang nipplenya dan kudengar desahannya yang semakin keras. Tangan kanannya masih setia meremas dadaku dan tangan kirinya yang semakin mempercepat mengurut juniorku. Ahhhh aku tidak tahan untuk menciumnya.

Ku arahkan tangan kiriku untuk memeluk lehernya dan tangan kananku yang ikut meremas dadaku sendiri. Aahh lidahku sangat nakal, ku jilati rahang kanan Yunnie. Erotis hemm? Yunnie menjulurkan lidahnya dan membawa lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menutup mataku untuk menikmati sensai luar biasa yang Yunnie berikan. Lidahku kami yang saling mendominasi, remasan di dadaku dan juniorku, dan jangan lupakan gerakan Yunnie yang semakin cepat. Ahhh apapun yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar memabukkan.

"Ergggghhh… errgghhhhhh.."

Bibir kami masih bertautan dan lidah kami masih saling dorong saat desahan kami terdengar lebih keras. Aku sengaja mengetatkan rectumku dan kurasakan badanku yang bergerak semakin tidak stabil. Ya, kami akan sampai.

"Aaaahhhhhhh.."

Yunho melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku bisa melihat bintang di langit-langit kamar. Juniornya semakin berkedut di dalam rectumku. Hanya beberapa tusukan lagi Yunnie akan sampai. Nafasku terasa semakin pendek, juniorku sudah siap melepas semennya, desahanku terdengar semakin keras. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, ini saaaaaaangat nikmat.

BRUK

Yunnie medorong tubuhku hingga tengkurap, dan itu artinya dia sudah sampai. Yaaa, akhir-akhir ini Yunnie selalu mengeluarkannya dengan posisiku dibawahnya. Hobi baru, mungkin?

"Arrrrrrrrggh.."

Penuh dan hangat. Nafasku berkejaran dan mataku terpejam. Nafas Yunnie terdengar jelas di telinga kananku, seperti selesai marathon, terdengar sangat lelah.

Sekitar 5 menit kami masih dengan posisi ini sampai Yunnie melepas juniornya dari rectumku. Aku masih belum bergerak, Yunnie menarik bahuku dan membuatku terlentang. Hal pertama yang aku lihat, dia tersenyum. Hal kedua yang aku rasakan, dia mencium bibirku. Hal ketiga yang aku dengar, "Terima kasih, Boo"

"Ne, Yunnie" aku mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Ah, dia tetap terlihat tampan.

…

Yunnie berada di kamar mandi saat aku dengar bel berbunyi. "Yuuuun, belnya berbunyi.."

Tidak mungkin dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku keluar bukan? Aaah terasa sedikit ngilu di rectumku, mungkin aku akan berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangku nanti.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Yunnie hanya menggunakan handuk untuk melindungi area pribadinya. Tidak mungkin untuk saat ini dia memakai celana kerja, bukan? Jika kau Tanya apa yang aku lihat sekarang, aku akan menjawab jika diujung tempat tidur aku bisa melihat celana dalam Yunnie yang tergeletak begitu saja. Semoga saja Yunnie tidak ceroboh dan membuka aset pribadinya, ahahhaha.

"Yaa, apa yang kau tertawakan, Boo?"

Eh? Sejak kapan Yunnie sudah ada di sebelahku? "Aniyo.."

Aku melihat Yunnie membuka sendiri masakan yang dipesan. Tidak rela ohh jika pelayan melihat badan telanjangku? Mungkin aku hanya perlu menarik selimut atau hanya mengambil bantal untuk menutupi area pribadiku jika pelayan itu benar-benar datang. Eh tidak tidak.. membuat Yunnie cemburu sama saja dengan mencari masalah. BIG NO!

"Suapi aku, ne Yunnie.." aku memasang wajah polos layaknya Inhwan ketika merajuk pada Junsu, ommanya.

"Ne.. buka mulutmu"

Ahhh kapan lagi direktur dari perusahaan kaya raya menjadi pembantumu…

…

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat tidur saat Yunnie menghentikanku, menciumku, membalikkan tubuhku dan memasukkan juniornya yang hard ke dalam rectumku. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat aku berada di kamar mandi? Aku melihat juniornya masih layu saat berjalan ke kamar mandi. Eh, tunggu dulu, apa yang aku lihat?

"Ahhh… ahhhhhh.. ahhhhhh.. ahhhh.."

Aku memegang pinggiran lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur. Mataku yang terpejam seolah mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang Yunnie berikan (lagi). Sepertinya moodnya sedang bagus setelah rapat dengan perusaahaan Park. Apa dia tidak lelah? Apa tenaganya kembali setelah makan siang? Tapi secepat itu kah?

Sebelum menikah, aku memang suka berolahraga dan meminum suplemen agar badanku terlihat bagus. Setelah menikah, sesekali aku berolahraga dan tidak pernah minimum suplemen. Tetapi aku merasa dadaku semakin lama semakin besar.

"Ahhhh.. Yuuuuunhh.. fas…terrr.."

Yunnie meremas dadaku seolah dadaku adalah plastisin. Kakiku terasa lemas saat rangsangan demi rangsangan diberikan oleh Yunho. Posisiku berdiri dengan punggung membungkuk. Tanganku memegang pinggiran lemari untuk menahan badanku yang bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Yaaaaa, walaupun Yunnie tidak akan membiarkanku jatuh.

"Arghhhhhhh.."

Yunnie menyentuhnya, aaaah ini terasa nikmat. Dan terasa lebih nikmat saat tangannya kembali meremas juniorku. Kenapa tangannya sangat pandai memuaskan Jung Jaejoong, ha?

…

"Ahhhh.. eerggghhhhhh.. Yuunhhhhh…"

"Booooohhhh… arrrggghhh… "

Yunnie terlihat sangat tampan. Ramputnya yang basah, bibirnya yang selalu mendesahkan namaku, matanya yang menatap tajam dan sesekali terpejam karena merasa nikmat. Bahunya yang kokoh terasa pas untuk menaruh kedua kakiku. Yaa, kami bermain di sofa sekarang.

"Arrrggggghhh"

Aku menutupi bibirku dengan tanganku saat Yunnie menyentuhnya lagi, oooh ini sangat nikmat. Karena pinggangku yang agak naik karena posisi ini, aku bisa melihat penyatuan kami. Bagaimana bisa milik Yunnie yang sebesar itu masuk ke dalam rectum mungilku? Aku bisa melihat Yunho menyeringai kepadaku

"Suka.. ahhhh.. dengan yang… ahhhh.. kau lihat, Boo?"

"Fas….ter.." aku terlalu malu untuk menjawab iya, kau tau.

"Errrrrgghhh.."

Aku sedikit kesakitan saat Yunnie mendorong tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. Itu artinya badanku benar-benar ditekuk dan berharap semoga pinggangku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin menangis tapi gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku kesakitan. Pandanganku memburam, aaah aku tidak ingin menangis.

"Mian ne…" Yunnie mengusap air mataku yang sukses jatuh dan mencium bibirku. Tidak ada kelembutan, aku ingin kembali terpuaskan. Dan Yunnie selalu sukses melakukannya. Yunnie menusukku lebih cepat dan tepat. Badanku ikut bergerak cepat. Pinggulku berputar dan bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakannya.

"Yuuuunnh… cumm.. cuuuum.."

Aku mendengar Yuunie menahan desahannya, aahh rectumku yang mengetat karena akan orgasme membuatnya tersiksa. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Yunnie tetap menusukku dan perutku terasa melilit. Aku menjambak rambut Yunho yang sedang menciumi leherku.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuunn…"

Yunnie melepas tautan kami tepat saat aku orgasme. Ku tarik kepalaku ke belakang saat semenku keluar. Ini sangat nikmat dan melegakan. Aahhh aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar juniorku. Bukan, ini bukan karena semen yang aku keluarkan. Ku paksa siku kananku untuk menegakkan kepalaku. Ahhhh, Yunnie menjilati juniorku seolah itu es krim vanilla. Sikuku yang lemas membuatku kembali merebahkan kapalaku.

"Ahhhhh.. Yunhhhhh…"

Lidahnya bisa membuatku merasa hard kembali. Jung Yunho benar-benar tidak akan membuatku berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar puas. Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kiriku saat tangan Yunho menyentuh twins ball ku. Dia benar-benar tau bagaimana membuatku merasa terpuaskan.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat manis, Boo"

Aku hanya tertawa lemah mendengarnya. Ingin sekali aku menjawabnya, tapi yang ada dipiranku saat ini hanya mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

Yunnie merangkak naik dan menciumku lembut. Terlalu lembut sampai membuatku menarik lehernya dan mengajaknya _battle tongue_.

"Eerrgggggh.."

Tangan kiri Yunnie menekuk kaki kananku. Tidak tahan lagi, kah? Aku meremas rambutnya saat Yunnie kembali memasukkan juniornya dalam rectumku. Benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu. Yunnie mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tapi tidak cepat.

Yunnie mencium dan sesekali menggigit bibir atasku. Aku juga melakukannya pada bibir bawahnya. Aaaaahh terasa memabukkan.

Yunnie kembali mengajak _battle tongue_, gerakan pinggulnya tetap pelan, seolah memberiku waktu sebentar sebelum menghajarku kembali. Aaahhhh, nipple kami yang saling bergesekan memberikan sensasi lain. Ku remas pantat kirinya, kedua kakiku perlahan melingkar di pinggangnya. Aku ingin lebih Yunnie..

…

"Boojae… Boohhh.. Boojae… aaaahhhhh…"

Yunnie memindahkan tempat permainan kami dari sofa ke karpet. Ahhh dengan posisinya berada di bawahku membuat miliknya semakin menusukku. Aku tersenyum puas sangat melihat Yunnie mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan lihatlah matanya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti meneriakkan namaku. Aaaah aku sangat menyukainya.

Kedua tanganku bertumpu di pahanya yang sedikit naik untuk menahanku. Ahhhh ini sangat nikmat. Sesekali aku memutar pinggulku dan menyempitkan rectumku. Dan kau tau? Yunho terlihat sangat tersiksa atas kenikmatan yang ku berikan.

"Arhhhh.. Yunh… ahhhhhh.."

Tangan Yunnie meremas milikku yang dari tadi merasa diabaikan. Ahhhh, kupejamkan mataku dan kugigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya benar-benar argghhhhh..

Ooh, tangannya yang meremas milikku kini merangkak naik meremas dadaku. Benar-benar akan seperti dada adjuma.

"Booooo…ahhhhh.."

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Yunho berusaha bangun.

"Yuuuuunhhhhh…"

Ku remas kepala Yunnie. Lidahnya kali ini memanjakan nippleku. Ahhh aku baru ingat jika sejak awal, Yunnie tidak pernah menjilat nippleku.

"Arrrghhhhhh…"

Aku merasa sangat sangat hard sekarang. Gigi Yunnie yang sesekali menggigiti nippleku membuatku mendesah lebih dan lebih keras.

Ohh, aku teringat Yunnie pertama kali menyentuhku bukan di bibirku, tapi di nipple ku. Saat itu dia benar-benar cemburu dan membuatku ketakutan.

Ahhh, lupakan masalah masa lalu. Yang jelas aku sangat sangat menikmati jika dia menjilati nippleku seperti sekarang. Yunnie meremas dada kiriku, membuat nippleku mencuat dan menjilatinya. Eeeergghhh lidahnya, aku menyukai gerakan lidahnya.

"Booohhhh…"

Yunnie meremas pantatku membuatku mempercepat gerakan naik-turunku. Ahhh aku merasa juniornya berkedut di dalamku.

"Yuunhhh.. cum.. cum.."

Suara desahan kami semakin keras, nafas terasa berat dan suara penyatuan yang seolah-seolah menjadi melodi tersendiri. Terdengar sangat becek dan erotis. Ahhh sebentar lagi kami sampai…

Yunnie memutar posisiku sehingga aku berada dibawahnya.

"Ahhhh.. ahhhh…"

Desahanku semakin pendek pendek mengikuti nafasku. Gerakan Yunnie yang sangat cepat seolah ingin mengoyak rectumku dan giginya yang menggigit bahuku.

"Boooo.. boooo.."

Suara Yunnie terasa berat di telinga kiriku. Dia akan sampai, dia akan sampai. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi kami akan sampai..

Ahhh, badanku terdorong sangat keras saat ini. Rectumku mulai perih karena Yunnie bergerak semakin cepat dan cairan khas mulai mengalir dari juniorku ataupun junior Yunnie.

"Arrrrrgghhhhhhh.."

Oh, aku benar-benar lemas. Tanganku yang semula memeluk leher Yunnie jatuh begitu saja. Kakiku yang melingkar di pinggangnya juga tergeletak begitu saja.

…

Yunnie sudah memindahkanku ke tempat tidur, setidaknya ini lebih nyaman daripada lantai.

"Waeyo?" Yunnie terus memandangiku sejak memindahkanku

"Kau sangat cantik"

"Aku tampan, Yunnie" kebiasaanku mempoutkan bibirku benar-benar menjadi kesempatan untuk Yunnie. Apa lagi? tentu saja langsung menciumku.

"Ne.. kau tampan.." aku tersenyum mendengarnya "…jika dibandingkan bambi"

"YAAA!" dasar wajah kecil! Bagaimana bisa dia membandingkanku dengan boneka bambi kumalnya!

"Ahahahahahhaha"

"Ah.. kau benar-benar membuatku membolos kerja"

_Apa? Aku?_ "Itu bukan salahku. Yunnie yang memaksaku kesini"

"Jadi kau tidak senang?" yaaah lagi-lagi seringaiannya

"Kecuali kejadian dimana resepsionis itu tersenyum malu kepadamu, aku senang.."

"Boojae ku cemburu, oh?"

"Kutukanku karena dinikahimu adalah menahan rasa cemburu dari yeoja-yeoja di luar sana, beruang mesuuuuuum" aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Tiga bulan ini pipinya terlihat semakin berisi. Makananku terlalu enak, oh? Padahal hampir setiap malam kami berolahraga, ahahahha.

"Aku mesum hanya kepadamu sayang.." Yunnie menciumku. Bukan, bukan. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang. Bukan seperti ciuman sebelumnya.

"Hampir setiap hari kau menghajarku. Apa ada kemungkinan kita akan memiliki bayi?"

Ya, aku sangat menginginkan ada bayi didalam rumah tangga kami. Yunho tidak memperbolehkan aku bekerja di perusahaan dengan alasan akan banyak menyita waktu. Karena itulah terkadang aku merasa bosan saat sendirian.

"Kita akan memilikinya.. bersabar saja, ne.."

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa hamil layaknya Junsu hyung. Tapi mengingat ibu kami seorang namja, semoga ada kesempatan untukku juga.

Yunnie membisikkan sesuatu. Awalnya aku kira dia ingin menenangkanku tapi melihat lirikan tajamku kearahnya, kalian bisa menebak apa yang dia katakan.

"Dasar beruang mesum!"

…

9 bulan kemudian

Aku melihat Yunnie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya, ahh aku ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Setelah menghajarku di hotel miliknya, ketika malam hari dia kembali menghajarku. Esoknya seperti yang aku perkirakan, tentu saja aku menjadi tahanan kamar karena tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Aku tidak bergerak dari posisiku saat Yunnie menaiki tempat tidur dan menciumku. Ah aku tidak mempunyai tenaga sekarang. Badanku masih toples dengan cairan khas yang keluar dari rectumku.

"Boojae mengantuk, ne? Ja, kita tidur.."

Yunnie membelai perut buncitku dan menciumnya.

Ya, 2 minggu setelah menghajarku di hotel, aku pingsan setelah mual dipagi hari. Tidak ada penyakit serius, justru keluarga kami akan kehadiran anggota baru.

Kesadaranku mulai menipis setelah Yunnie mencium bibirku. Aku benar-benar tertidur.

…

Apa ini sudah pagi? Kenapa silau sekali?

"Selamat pagi, Omma"

Ah, sepertinya memang sudah pagi. Kubuka mataku dan melihat Yunho tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Appa" ahh suaraku masih serak.

CUP

"Morning kiss" aku tersenyum melihat Yunnie terlihat bersemangat hari ini.

"Bersemangat sekali, oh?"

"Hari ini kita akan memeriksa Jung junior, tentu saja aku bersemangat"

Aku mengusah perutku. Tidak lama lagi bayi kami akan lahir, ah aku tidak sabar menunggunya.

Kata dokter, dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Tentu orangtua Yunnie sangat senang, apalagi ini cucu laki-laki dari anak laki-laki pertama mereka. Berbeda dengan keluargaku yang sudah memiliki Inhwan dari kakakku, Junsu.

Eh, apa aku sudah memberi tau kalian jika Yunho mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Kyuhyun? Dia seumuran denganku dan sekarang tinggal bersama suaminya, Changmin, di Jepang.

Lupakan pasangan evil ini, sudah beruntung aku menyebut nama mereka saat ini.

Yaaaa.. ingatkan aku bagaimana usilnya mereka saat pesta pernikahan mereka 2 bulan lalu. Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksaku memakai memakai gaun di pesta mereka. Jika tidak ingat kalau hamil besar, aku pastikan Kyuhyun batal ikut ke Jepang.

Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi!

"Kau melamun apa, Boo?"

"Eh?" aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari perut buncitku ke wajah Yunnie

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Bahkan kau mempout kan mulutmu"

"Aku ingat bagaimana gaunku di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun"

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu, Boo" Yunnie mengusap rambutku yang sengaja aku panjangkan

"Tapi tetap saja aku namja, Yunnie.."

"Hah, sudahlah.. ayo kita mandi"

Aku merentangkan tanganku "Gendong aku, appa"

Yunnie menghela nafas, yaa aku tau jika badanku tidak seramping dulu. Tapi tetap saja ini karena ulahnya.

"Ne, kajja"

…

"Ahhhh… ahhhh.. Yunnie ahhhhhhhh… pelan pelan…"

Aku menyandarkan badanku di bath up, Yunho sendiri memposisikan diri sedimikian rupa agar tidak menindih perutku.

"Pelaaaan pelaaaaaanhhh…"

"Ahhhhh Booo… kau nakal… aaahhh sekaliiiih"

Nakal? Nakal dari segi apakah?

Aku melihat badanku dan Yunnie yang sama-sama telanjang, tiba-tiba bayangan kegiatan kami semalam terlintas.

Setelah meletakkan tubuhku di bath up dan menyalakan air, libidoku memuncak begitu saja.

Aku hanya perlu mencium Yunnie penuh nafsu dan membelai juniornya saja. Dan apa yang aku inginkan diberikan sepenuhnya oleh Yunnie.

Lalu, apakah aku tetap nakal? Lalalalala~

"Aahhhhh.. aku keluaaaaargggghhhhh.."

Uuuh, aku bisa melihat cairanku menari-nari di dalam air. Rectumku terasa hangat dan penuh seperti biasa. Asal kau tau, kami tidak bermain selama yang dulu kami lakukan, kasian baby jika harus lama melihat permainan favorit orangtuanya. _Hah!_

"Tunggu setelah anak kita lahir, Boo" Yunnie mencium bibirku dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

_Anakmu akan memonopoli diriku, dasar beruang mesum_

…

"Inhwan~i, baby akan bangun jika kau melihatnya terus seperti itu" Yoochun hyung tidak habis pikir, sudah lebih dari 20 menit anaknya melihat objek di depannya.

"Hyunno lucu sekali, appa" Inhwan menjawab sambil berbisik, sepertinya takut membangunkan Hyunno, Jung Hyunno, bayi yang masih berusia 3 bulan.

"Hey, mintalah adik ke omma mu" Yunnie mengatakan dengan santai sampai akhirnya.. "YAAA! Jaga ucapanmu Yunho!"

"Su ie, kau ingin membangunkan anakku, hah?" Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya, tetapi matanya menatap Yunnie tajam seolah berkata 'Awas kau Yunho sialan!'

"Yun, aku lelah" aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Yunnie. Hyunno sedikit rewel hari ini, walaupun memperkerjakan baby sitter, aku tetap harus turun tangan, tentu karena aku omma nya.

"Ne, ini sudah malam. Yoochun, Junsu kami permisi"

Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung adalah teman seumuran Yunnie. Aku memintanya memanggil hyung, tapi Yunnie sepertinya tidak mendengarkanku atau tidak berniat mendengarnya.

Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung mengangguk kepalanya. Semenjak kelahiran Hyunno, Inhwan meregek ingin tinggal bersama kami. Mungkin benar kata Yunnie, dia menginginkan adik.

…

Aku langsung menuju kamar, sedangkan Yunnie menggendong Hyunno dan meletakkan di ruang baby. Ada baby sitter yang akan menjaganya.

Pintu kamar terdengar terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, pasti itu Yunnie. Memangya siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke kamar ini selain Yunnie?

"Boo, ganti pakaianmu dengan piyama" ah, tidak taukah kau Yunnie, rasanya badanku sudah menempel erat dengan tempat tidur semenjak aku merebahkan badanku.

"Aku malas. Gantikan pakaianku, Yun"

Aku memejamkan mataku, tingkat kesadaranku mulai menipis saat aku merasa Yunho melepas kemeja longgar dan menarik celana pendek yang aku pakai. Apa ini hanya perasaanku? Kenapa rasanya juniorku langsung bersentuhan dengan udara AC?

"Aahhhhh.."

Tunggu! Kenapa aku mendesah? Apa aku bermimpi? Mimpi apa yang membuatku mendesah?

Aku merasa seseorang menjilat nipple kananku. Apa aku bermimpi menyusui Hyunno? Atau aku berhalusinasi menyusui Hyunno?

"Aahhhhh…"

Sekarang nipple kiriku. Rasanya sangat lembut. Euuugghh lidahnya bergerak seakan tau bagaimana dia harus bergerak. Tidak tidak ini pasti bukan Hyunno. Ini terasa sangat nyata.

Setelah bermain sebentar dengan nippleku, aku merasa dia mencium badanku secara vertical sampai di bawah pusarku. Sepertinya di area bekas jahitanku yang bekasnya belum menghilang.

"Arghhhhh"

Aku membuka mataku. Tidak, ini semua nyata. Desahananku nyata, seseorang memainkan juniorku. Aku melihat ke bawah tubuhku dan..

"JUNG YUNHO! ITU BUKAN ES EKRIM VANILA!"

**The End**

NC nya ngga hot, soalnya Nari ngga pinter buatnya. Nari cuma ngebayangi emak-babe dan ini murni khayalan, ok!

Btw ini FF pertama Nari. Jadi harap maklum kalau banyak miss typo disini. Bahasa dan alurnya juga berantakan.

Btw review ne biar Nari tau salahnya dimana

Kamsahamnida~


End file.
